


What the World Needs

by OctagonsRule



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Chaos being an active god was too tempting to let go so late last night this happened!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctagonsRule/pseuds/OctagonsRule
Summary: In the aftermath of its fury, Chaos looks upon the world and knows another judgement of this scale may wipe out all life next time. From back when the echidnas were all but made extinct, this is the efforts of the watery deity to protect the planet in the time they must rest.
Kudos: 16





	What the World Needs

The world would turn, as it always did, life rising and falling as was the order of things. But this. .. this place would be known only for its unbalance of the scale for generations, for those scarce few left alive on the outskirts, that weren’t drowned beneath the waves without warning. Upon the top of an altar made to boast as much as appease, a god to the echidna people surveyed the result of its power without room for mercy in its unaging soul, and knew it needed to look again.   
  
The glow of its eyes fading in time as the storm continued to rumble and churn above, the devastation seen and not savored as it had been within the mindlessness of that rampage. Retribution had been earned- they had bought their fate with their sins and vied for yet MORE-!

Chaos let out a silent sigh, closing its eyes to the world even as its other senses made it all stay right in place. This. .. this could not  _ happen _ again. The world could not be allowed to come to such a state where those with such corrupt hearts coveted this power. With what remained of its stored power while outside of the Master Emerald, the deity of a doomed people sealed their fate further with one final act in both spite and preservation.   
  
The sacred land was uplifted from the planet’s hold, the Master Emerald’s power reaching over every piece to give it invisible wings to stay aloft. What would become known as Angel Island was created and with that the floods stopped, the world turned, life resumed and Chaos  **_rested_ ** .

  
  
  


It was centuries later that a dream would remind Chaos of that goal- that  promise that the world would not bring upon itself such a drastic, deserving punishment again. Yes, taking the Master Emerald away from the people was well and good. But they needed protection from their kin who could bring about evil all their own, artifact of power in grasp or not.

It was serendipity that there were mortals tampering with the creation of life in a manner that offered an opportunity equal to the weight of the crime. The failures they had faced before would make this boon. .. surprising, the deity to a dwindling race supposed. Out of pity it gave one such failure the gift of rest, of escape as it could not snuff out an innocent life, before moving on to what was being formed now. A life it could promise a better future than what their predecessor had been condemned to.

When the spark had taken, the light of life kindled in such a way that it would take armies to take it out, Chaos left its work to grow among those they would serve and keep in check. Confident of the world’s fate and hardly a moment rested before a sound cut through the peace. Emotions too wild and raw  **surged** through the connection to this new life, and in reaction to not be lost in it, to not enact Judgement truly blind to what had occurred, the bond was silenced. 

Chaos did not realize its choice was a mistake until the connection was reopened and there was nothing at the other end. It hadn’t perished- the energy would have returned, would have cycled, and that was always felt whether awake or asleep. But no amount of focus could bring more than the slowest pulse in reply, and so the ARK fell to similar silence, the world turned, all other life resumed and Chaos  _ rested _ .

  
  
  


Concern made time snap forward faster than a snap, the memory of the last moments known from their last envoy the guilty culprit. With no way to ignore it, Chaos would give no room for making the same mistake of allowing trust and faith with mortals with  _ ambition _ . No, no this time it would be done in a place where this life could grow strong  _ quickly  _ to take on the likes of those that would do others harm.

The residents of South Island would never know how Sonic arrived one day, with not a trail or trace to be found. Nor why a hedgehog would be blue and later in life eyes so green, but soon it was his speed that held confusion over his color. At last, Chaos was sure the world would be safe when it had finished with power dangerously low. This one. This would be the  _ one _ to last, to protect and guide. 

Exhaustion pulled the deity deeply into rest, reliving memories of the far past and losing the thread of the present. Unconcerned, Chaos reverted to its lowest stage to renew its energy, sure there would not be any other disruption for another century. The god slept, the world turned, life on South Island resumed and Sonic  ran . 

Into adventure, into danger, and into the hearts of so many who would come to call him friend and enemy alike. If only Chaos hadn’t been awoken to such a confused state, to see its efforts be so successful might’ve made it proud.


End file.
